The present invention relates generally to bicycles and, more particularly, to lightweight abrasion resistant bicycle seats or saddle assemblies.
Many bicycle riders experience discomfort attributable to even moderate durations spent seated upon a bicycle seat. Seat comfort depends on many factors, among them, the compliance or firmness of the padding, the compliance or firmness of the saddle shell, the appropriate seating surface shape, rider anatomy, compliance and/or responsiveness to rider motion associated with pedal operation, and even individual rider preference. Further, saddles are subject to a tremendous amount of abrasion as a rider manipulates the bicycle.
Therefore, there is a need for a bicycle seat system that increases compliance of the saddle and enhances wear resistance of the saddle covering.